The Gods As High School Teachers
by I Fell From Heaven
Summary: After reading the title you must be like: This gotta be crazy. Believe me it isn't. IT IS COMPLETLY KRAY-KRAY! Hope you enjoy this :) One-shot and a little cursing too.


_**Hey guys! So this is a new story of mine! I knowwwwww I have to update the Spy and all but ughhh no inspiration! Anyways, without further ado, I present to you the hilarious:**_

_**THE GODS AS HIGH SCHOOL TEACHERS**_

_**Math class:**_

Hades: Hello class. Today we will review the Pythagoras theorem… Open up on page 201… NO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME CERBERUS ATE IT AGAIN! *grabs Cerberus* I told you A HUNDRED OF TIMES not to eat student's books… Gosh…

_**English Class:**_

Athena: Hello everybody! ...

Everybody: *Dancing and partying like there is no tomorrow*

Athena: Class… Class! CLASS! *SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS*

Class: *Stops* …. *Looks at her* ….

Athena: *Swats a fly that was happily flying without even looking at it* I think I said hello and calm down…

Class: H-h-e-e-l-lo T-t-teacher…

Athena: Good. *smiling evilly* let's begin…

_**Drama class:**_

Zeus: THE SUN IS SHINING AND THE BIRDS ARE CHIRPING AND THE EARTH IS ALIVE… AND I AM HERE! HELLO CLASS…!

Class: *Stares at the weirdo who just got into the room*

Zeus: *Glaring* Well, do something!

Class: *claps awkwardly*

Zeus: I deserve SO MUCH BETTER! *Storms out of the room in a over-dramatic way*

Random boy: …. Let's just call McDonalds… I need a Big Mac…

Random girl: Yeah… After such a scene, I need food…

_**PE class:**_

Ares: Come on wimps! DO ME 100 SIT-UPS! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!

Class *doing ten sit-ups then fainting*

Ares: *kicks students' heads around for fun* WAKE UP WIMPS! THIS AIN'T NAP TIME!

Class: *dies*

Ares: I DON'T FREAKING CARE *KICKS MORE BODIES* WAKE UP! AND DO ME 1000 SIT-UPS THEN!

Class: *Dies, then re-dies, then re-re-dies*

Ares: I SAID WAKE UP!

And it continues to infinity… And beyond…

_**Music Class:**_

Apollo: We are in music class

And I am the teacher

Yes I am this awesome

Class: … *Awkward silence*

Random boy: Ummm… professor… It is music class… Not poetry…

Apollo: Those aren't poems _boy_ *snarls and glares* those are haikus.

Boy: …. Um, yeah, yeah. Sure…

Apollo: *Takes guitar* Okay then, let's get musical… *clears throat and starts strumming slowly*

I am playing guitar

And saying haikus

And I am still awesome

Class: *Faceplams* He is a hopeless cause…

_**French class:**_

Aphrodite: _Bonjour chers élèves._

Class: Banjoor madomu.

Aphrodite: No! No! It is _B__**on**__j__**ou**__r Mad__**ame**_.

Class: *pronounce it more wrong than the first time*

Aphrodite: NO!_**Bonjour Madame**_**!**

Class: *Stares blankly at her*

Aphrodite: You are even more hopeless than Apollo…

_**The cafeteria:**_

Hestia: *being the cafeteria person and serving some food to students*

The Cafeteria Lady: Ummm… Hestia…? Why are you doing my job…? I thought you were the health teacher or something like that….

Hestia: *stops, stares at her then continues like nothing happened* … *Looks at some student* Oh dear! Why are you so thin darling? Here, *serves a huge quantity of food and meat* eat this.

Student: But-

Hestia: No buts. Eat.

Student: *eats slowly like she was about to puke*

Hestia: YOU DON'T LIKE MY FOOD?!

Student: Miss… I'm a vegetarian...

_**Biology class:**_

Demeter: Okay class. Today, we are going to discuss the human reproduction.

Class: *pales and looks at her like she has gone nuts, which she probably has*

Demeter: What? *casts confused looks to students*

Class: … *Stares even more strangely*

Demeter: Okay… We will begin with a…. *Drums on table for more dramatic effects* VIDEO!

Class: *faints*

_**Oceanography class:**_

Poseidon: Today guys, we will be dissecting fish, so we will withdraw the internal organs and study them

Class: *pales* Sir… Can't we see the organs on laptops or something?

Poseidon: Yes, we can. But where is the fun in that?! *laughs maniacally*

Class: *takes fish reluctantly* … *trying to push the scalpel into the poor fish*

Some girl: NO! I JST CAN'T!

Poseidon: Okay well. You get a zero and get out of my class

Her boyfriend: If that's the case, then I'm leaving too.

The rest of the class: *gets up* BYE SUCKER! *leaves*

Poseidon: Okay den *naps peacefully while doing weird whale sounds*

_**Spanish class:**_

Hera: _**Hola **__**estudiantes**__**! **_(_Hello students!_)

Students: …

Hera: Oh come on! We have been practicing this sentence together since the beginning of the year and you still don't understand it?!

Students: *muttering*_**Nonne similis nunc Latine?! **_(_Didn't we have like Latin right now…?!_)

Hera: C'mon open your books

A boy: But ma'am. We have Latin right now. And we don't even learn Spanish anymore…

Hera: *Realizes that she walked into a higher class by mistake* Oh ummm… Sooo… paenitet hahaha... I think…. *Leaves while doing summersaults-hula-triple-jumps in mid-air* (jk jk) *leaves while riding a unicorn into the sunset* (much better in the context of the story don't you think so?)

_**Astronomy class:**_

Artemis: Today, we are going to learn a little more about… THE MOON! *TA-DAM sounds echoing in the background*

Student: But miss… We studied the moon last week. And the week before it too. And before, re-before, re-re-before… etc.

Artemis: *Glares* enough knowledge on the moon is never enough!

Girl: *hasn't been listening to anything in class so don't know anything about the moon* *flips hair and curls it around her finger* But Missssssssss, *whiny voice* isn't the moon, like, made of cheese, like super yummy yummy?

Artemis: *All gangstah ((_**If you don't understand this, then go read my other story, Thalico. Srsly tho you have never lived if you haven't understood this reference XD))**_ and trying to tear girl's head off* WHAT DID YA JUST SAYYYYYY GURLLLL! IMMA CALLIN' MAH SISTAHHH IMMA WARNIN' YAAAA!

Then the whole class had to restrain Artemis from killing that girl.

_**Physics class:**_

Hermes: *talking really fast like usual* so class, speed is our subject today.

Class: *Thinking* what da f*ck did he just say…..?!

Hermes: *finishes explaining the whole lesson in about a minute* *talking super fast* Sooo have you understood the lesson? *didn't give time to students to answer* Good! SURPRISE TEST YIPPPEEE!

Boy: *had enough with weird teachers today* OKAY! I F*CKING HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! I'M F*CKING OUTTA HERE! *leaves with the whole class behind him*

Hera: Okay guys mission accomplished. *Grinning* Man, we scared them for life!

Artemis: *laughing* Absolutely! So what will we do tomorrow? Be cooks? Lawyers? Maybe even royals!

Poseidon: Hahaha yes! I like this new law of yours Zeus! *Does wild gestures with his hands* 'Scaring mortals on a daily basis' *grins evilly* I like the sound of it!

Athena: *having her class also ditching, so she came with all of the gods* I think we did well today.

Zeus: What do you mean? Ruin their lives or having some fun?

Athena: *smiling* Both!

_**Sooooooooooo WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS!? IT IS LONG AND FUNNY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Oh and don't forget to leave some reviews :P Love y'all! BYE! Oh and thanks Tina for giving me this awesome idea!**_


End file.
